


夏日

by 1Gigabyte



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Gigabyte/pseuds/1Gigabyte
Summary: 师生车





	夏日

**Author's Note:**

> 师生车

在夏天最炎热的时候，暑假如期而至。这本应该是用来和朋友一起游戏的时间，但藤丸立香没有这样有活力的想法。为了上心仪大学，她需要打工赚学费，并且她还需要一些补习才能保证有被录取的成绩。而去补习班则会让她再多打一份工，然而这会让她的身子垮掉的。幸好她的英语老师梅林十分慷慨地提出了一个解决方案，他愿意当她的补习老师，只有一个要求，就是去她的家里。  
对此，立香有些犹豫。她是从家里逃出来的，在自己的身份上做了点手脚，现在住在只有6畳的家中。一个人到还说得过去，可是要挤下两个人太勉强。况且，在夏天她都不舍得开空调。她感觉得出梅林平时有在照顾她，因此，她也不想让对方为自己的生活环境担心。立香觉得自己能处理好。  
在梅林的软磨硬泡下，立香还是如实说出了自家的情况。梅林并没有表现出更加关心照顾的模样，他也不会为自己学生的情况报警，而教一个学生也不需要多大的空间。他的安慰让少女放下心来，她在学期的最后一天同意了。  
梅林来的时候，立香尽量收拾了家里。塞得满满当当的书柜没有办法再移动了，她有电视机，有电脑，还有抽奖得到的音响。那也是她做梦也想买的一件礼物，因此没有舍得卖掉。剩下的空间只够她放一张折叠桌，或是打个地铺。  
而且，她还有一只在路上捡来的蓝色眼睛的白猫。梅林到的时候，那只白猫只是懒洋洋地看了他一眼，然后跳到厨房的水槽休息去了。  
立香将冰箱里的麦茶端到了折叠桌上，和梅林坐在一起的时候，看到梅林蓬松又长到过腰的头发，她还是决定为了这样的场合花点钱开空调。  
“这样就好了，我不觉得热。”  
不用花钱自然令她高兴，出了汗以后开电风扇也会很凉爽，而现在光是开窗通风就足够了。  
梅林很擅长英语和历史，而立香最差的两个课程就是这个，每次测验都是踩着红线过的。短暂的休息时，梅林看着几乎占满了整个墙书柜，开口道：“你现在还在投稿吗？”  
“嗯，但是不出名的作家可不赚钱。而且因为打工，我也没有很多时间可以写。”  
“你可以写点不怎么需要花精力，但是吸引人的内容，不过得真实。”  
一听到又可以写作又可以赚钱的方法，立香的眼睛一下子就变得闪闪发光了。她已经准备好纸和笔准备把梅林接下来的话一字不差地记下来。而梅林移动了下位置，侧坐在她的身后，从左侧绕到了右侧，轻轻在她耳边提议：“你可以把今天的事情记下来，然后寄出去。”  
“欸？今天的事？”  
梅林凑得太近了，让她感到十分紧张，连音调都变高了一些。  
“对，尤其是接下来的。”  
她以为老师在和自己开玩笑，有些生气了，她真的是在认真对待这件事。梅林的双手贴在了她的腰上，手指一点点拉扯着衣服，让衣摆升起来。  
“老、老师？！”  
“接下来把你的感受一字不落地记下来，可以加上吸引眼球的夸张内容，这不就是你擅长的吗？”  
“可是，这样很热。”  
本来身上已经蒙上一层薄汗，当梅林贴在她的背上时，她觉得自己背上的衣服已经湿透了，而腰上的手即使隔着衣服，她也有一种黏答答的感觉。她忠实地记下了这种感觉。  
“只是因为热吗？”  
衣摆已经被拉到了跨上，他的手已经伸进了衣服里，盖在了肚子上。立香的腹部很柔软，他揉了揉可以摇晃起来的肉。梅林喜欢她这种丰满健康的体型。  
立香知道这是陷阱，她得说出正确的回答才能阻止他。她知道该怎么说，可是实在是太热了，仿佛这个房间的空气瞬间就提高了五摄氏度以上。她开始做深呼吸让自己感觉冷静凉快下来，可汗还在不停地流出，大脑的温度也没有因为流汗而降低。  
“只是，只是因为热。”  
“做这种事要当然是越热越好了。”  
见立香默许自己的行为，梅林将脸埋进了她脖子后的秀发里。她的后颈一直在出汗，散发着少女的香味。他舔了舔她的后颈，双手同时抓住了她的胸部。  
“这样子，我没有办法写了。”  
她的喘息声更重了，但握着笔的手一点都没有停下。窗外的蝉为了求爱疯狂鸣叫着，立香的头脑里冒出来了许许多多奇怪的念头，一些不必要的问题。比如，为什么蝉在这个时候突然叫起来了，是因为它们在窥探着这个房间吗？又比如，梅林为什么要做这种事呢？和她做跟和援交的女孩子做风险是一样的，她可能还会因此朝他要钱。说不定，这种只能人让两个交叠在一起的小房间就是为这种事情准备的。  
梅林的手和舌头都很烫，黏糊糊的，刺激着她皮肤上的神经。  
“老师，你是有什么特殊的癖好吗？”  
“我的癖好不是这个，只不过我喜欢认真地把女孩子全部吃掉。”  
立香当然也把这句话写下来了。  
“记得把内容修改一下，可别让别人看出来这是我俩的事。”  
“嗯……这我当然明白。老师现在是什么感觉呢？”  
立香喘了口气，让梅林更兴奋了。坚挺的肉棒顶在了她的屁股上。  
“我喜欢你身上的味道，立香。是橘子的香味。”  
“这还是我第一次听说。”  
“汗水有一些咸味。我更喜欢你身体的温度，这种火热的温度。”  
说着，他舔了舔立香的小耳朵，感受着立香的颤抖。  
“只是房间太热了而已……”对于老师热情直白的告白，立香没有办法适应，她只是小声地反驳着，“我已经要热得晕倒了……”  
梅林放开她，给她腾出了点位置。立香离开了桌子的边缘，一直交叠着的腿得到了解放。她靠在了桌子上，双腿并拢微微弯曲地放在地上。穿着白色棉袜的双脚摩擦着，她低着头看着自己的脚尖，双手拽着裙子。良久后，她才憋出了一句话。  
“老师能，让我更、更热点吗？”  
这是她没有谈过恋爱的脑袋瓜里想出的最煽情的话了。这样的东西确实能赚钱，前提是她写得够好。  
立香拉起了自己到膝盖的裙子，将双腿微微打开。她的大腿上都是汗水，汗珠顺着大腿的曲线滑落，落在了榻榻米上。她小心翼翼地移动视线，最后和梅林的眼睛交汇在一起。  
“这样的台词才刚及格。”  
梅林趴了下来，手臂从膝盖下绕过，把头伸进了立香的格子裙下。他将脸贴在她的大腿内侧，炙热的喘息都落在她的皮肤上。他能清晰地感受到立香血液的温度，他轻轻地咬了下。立香的身体立刻小幅地弹了下。他舔舐着大腿上的汗水，在双腿深处留下了许多属于自己的印记。  
在紧张的同时，伴随着轻微的刺痛，立香有一种怪异的满足感。鼓起的裙子下，自己的老师正展示着不为人知的一面。  
“对自己的学生下手，真是……太差劲了……”  
梅林并没有理睬她的怨言，他痴迷于少女的双腿上柔软的脂肪和肌肉。健康的肉体，仅仅是触碰就让他感到活力。但他希望立香有更加激烈的反应，便将鼻尖压在了内裤上。少女只是颤抖了下，便继续忍耐着。他用鼻子来回摩擦着内裤凹陷下去的地方，那里有一股淡淡的骚味。少女的肌肉收紧了，像是在拒绝他一样。梅林没有放弃，舔了一下内裤。  
“咿！”  
伴随着少女的呻吟，她的内裤上出现了大片的水渍。梅林觉得可以更进一步了，抓住了白色内裤的蕾丝边。  
“等一下！我、我还是第一次，所以请、请您温柔点。”  
梅林愣了愣。法律归法律，现在的年轻人都愿意在年轻的时候尝试各种各样的事情，但他没想到立香一次都没有做过。  
“我会的。”  
内裤被顺利地褪下，丢在了被阳光照射的榻榻米上。橘色的阴毛覆盖在粉色的唇瓣上，而嫩肉的缝隙中流出了一些白色的液体。梅林毫不犹豫地吃了下去。  
“嗯……一定要、要舔才行吗？”  
她抓着纸和笔，开始写下扭曲的字。她对这感觉十分陌生，像是瘙痒得不到解决一样。 肺里的空气通过声带时，想要强行打开她的嘴。可她咬着牙齿不肯开口，她不想让自己完全沉浸在其中。  
立香的定力比梅林想象的要好。他用嘴唇包住了肉芽，用力地吮吸。  
终于，娇喘声冲破了立香紧闭的双唇。她甜美的娇喘声与炎热的空气混合在了一起，像是放足了蜜糖的牛奶一样。让梅林想要一直不停地听下去。  
立香突然意识到，这就是名为快感的感受。她写道，快感将少女的身体搅得一团糟。少女并不觉得这样的感觉能够称之为“舒服”，她感觉全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，就连小穴和子宫都感到抽搐起来。少女不知道该如何应对这样的刺激，但在她做好心理准备之前，身体却开始享受起来。  
随后，她便放下了纸和笔，做出了大胆的举动。她隔着裙子按住了老师的脑袋，向自己的小穴按压。  
“啊，老师、老师，我该怎么办……我的下面好痛……啊啊，要、要去了——！”  
在体会到人生的第一次高潮后，立香才把手放开。  
“对不起，我……”  
梅林抬起头，友善地揉了揉她的脑袋。  
“你躺下来放松下会比较好。先把衣服脱了。”  
她顺从地脱下了上衣和胸罩，只穿着裙子躺在了地上。她的身上都是汗水，在阳光下，就像是裹上了一层糖浆。  
“老师也脱吧，看起来太热了。”  
梅林也脱下了湿透的T恤，露出了自己的肌肉。立香害羞地撇开了视线。  
“怎么了，不看着我？”  
他挺自豪自己的这身肌肉，穿的时候看起来不吓人，脱了以后又显身材。他笑了起来，脸上挂上可疑的红晕，捏住学生的下巴，迫使她转向自己。  
“为什么要移开目光呢？”  
“因为，老师看起来很帅。”  
“没想到我能被最疼爱的学生夸奖。好孩子，我会继续疼爱你的。”  
他亲了亲她的脸颊，然后将脸埋在了那对巨乳里。  
立香这才反应过来梅林说了什么。自己是他最疼爱的学生。她还没有来得及为这句话感到高兴，一股强烈的快感便鞭打在她的身上。她的左乳乳头被男人用大拇指和食指用力地揉捏着，而右乳则被男人含在嘴里用舌头挑逗着。她无法忍受地扭动身子，样子却是挺着腰将乳房送进梅林的嘴里。  
梅林的舌头相当灵活，十分擅长这种事情。他明白先要让立香的身体习惯这样的感觉，才能更好的接受他。让她的身体里里外外，从每一个器官到细胞，从肉体到她的心里，都爱上他给她带来的快感。他的手与嘴交换了下，让双乳都有相同的待遇。  
“哈啊，”每当她大口喘息一次时，呻吟便会从喉咙深处出现，“啊啊。”  
这样的叫声就让梅林有成就感。立香在学校里一直是个好学生，虽然偏科，但没有哪个老师是不喜欢她的。长相可爱，性格温柔，热爱学习。当然，除了他以外的老师，都把她当成让人喜爱的孩子。只有他一个人是以看女人的眼光看待她，虽然年纪还小，但是比起同龄人成熟许多。现在像个女人一样，挺着腰，嘴里发出美妙的声音。  
把立香的乳头玩得又红又肿后，梅林才放过了它们。紧接着，他试探起立香的小穴能否接受他。第一根手指轻松地滑进去了，但小穴立刻缩紧了。  
“用手指就缠得那么紧，就这么想要我的疼爱吗？”  
立香支支吾吾地不回答，他便缓慢地抽动那一根手指。他的指节蜷曲起来，抠弄着肉壁。  
“很喜欢这种感觉吧。我也很喜欢里面温暖湿润的感觉。”  
“我、啊啊、应该，把这句话、记下来吗？”  
“记在心里就好了。立香呢？”  
“我、我……”  
“不要那么紧张，放松。”  
他一边说着，一边挤进了第二根手指。  
“你不自慰吗？”  
“不，才不会。”  
“你可以多尝试这种事情，对你有好处。”  
立香还不明白自慰有什么好处，梅林加快了抽动的速度，“噗噗噗”的水声越发清楚响亮。他欣赏着立香因为兴奋而变得粉红的皮肤，因为快感而扭曲的表情，立香一切反应都在他脑内放大了。他从来没有感到心脏如此激烈地跳动过，带来难以抗拒的冲动。  
“立香，想高潮吗？”  
“想，我想高潮！”  
然而他却停下了抽动，抽出了手指。淫水顺着手指滴落在地上。  
“老师？”  
“舔干净，我就给你奖励。”  
立香抓住他的手，顺从地伸出舌头，缠绕在手指上。不光如此，她还将手指放进了嘴里。  
“你很喜欢这样吗？”  
立香用她的行动回答了。梅林的指尖已经触碰到她的舌根了。  
“这可不应该这么玩，这样你会反胃的。”  
说着，他将手指抽了出来，然后从包里拿出了一个新的避孕套。  
“你一直是随身带着吗？”  
“一直。”  
“你、真是个变态！”  
“带着避孕套只是为了以防万一嘛。我的约会可不少。”  
“那为什么还要对我……”  
“因为我喜欢立香呀。来，用嘴帮我戴上。”  
她有些不情愿地坐起来接过避孕套。她府下身子脱下了梅林的裤子，巨大的肉棒立刻探出脑袋。她咽了咽口水，撕开包装袋，把避孕套放在嘴里。润滑油的味道有点奇怪。她用嘴把避孕套套在了龟头上，然后将肉棒慢慢地塞进嘴里。巨大的肉棒立刻就塞满了她的小嘴。  
舒适的感觉让梅林发出了呻吟。  
“嗯……你的嘴不开发一下真是可惜了。你要是想学的话，我可以教你。”  
为梅林带好避孕套后，她回答道：“这次不想。”  
“这样说的话，我还有第二次机会咯？”  
立香羞耻地扭过头，躺回地上。  
“请温柔一些，我怕痛。”  
梅林一边说着“放松、放松”，一边抚摸着她的身体。龟头贴在小穴上，慢慢地从肉缝中挤了进去。有点紧，但在接受的范围内。  
“觉得难受吗？”  
“还、还好，可以再进来点。”  
梅林用了点力挺进去了一半。  
“嗯啊！”  
“立香，我可以吻你吗？”  
“都做了这样的事了……为什么还要问我啊。”  
“这可不一样。”  
立香闭上眼睛张开了嘴，还伸出了舌头。梅林没想到她这么主动，开心地含住小巧的舌头吸吮起来。立香的初吻便是激烈的舌吻，她的舌头不受控制地进入了梅林的嘴里，然后又被推了回去。舌头交缠着，交换着两人的唾液。当她觉得应该结束时，身上的男人将她用力地按在地板上，同时肉棒一挺到底。她想要叫喊，但发不出一点声音，身体也没有办法自由活动。  
感受到自己的肉棒被死死绞住，梅林便加深了这个吻，直到立香的整个身体都瘫软下来。  
梅林一边开始抽动，一边说道：“我已经全部进去了。立香，你有感受到吗？我们已经结合在一起了，我在你的身体里进出哦。”  
立香的叫床声伴随着他每一次的撞击，她在呻吟间艰难地找到了说话的机会。  
“老师、你、嗯嗯、不热吗？这、这么长的、头发？啊啊啊——”  
“头发吗？还好呀。”  
立香拉扯着他的长发，把他的头发都扯到另一边，露出脖子。她抱着他的身体，示意他靠近。她不像梅林那样温柔，更像是报复似的舔去他的汗水，她用舌头舔弄他的耳廓。梅林差点就射了出来。这是他的弱点之一。他推开少女，把她翻了过来，让她的脸朝着玄关。他托着身下人的腹部，让她的屁股高高翘起。更加用力地撞击着，有几次龟头甚至撞在了子宫口上。  
“啊啊，不、不要。太、太用力了。啊啊好热，好热啊，要融化了。”  
不知怎的，听到她的叫声以后，在水槽里凉快的猫来到了她的面前。她好奇地看着主人现在的样子，蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的，好像纯洁无辜的小孩一样。  
“不要，不要看，嗯啊啊。”  
猫吓了一跳，后退了几步后，又凑到她的面前。  
“没想到你会在意猫的目光啊。”  
梅林更加起劲了，他一手扣住立香的肩膀，一手玩弄她的奶子。  
“不要再看了，呜呜嗯嗯，不要……”  
猫喵嗷喵嗷地叫着，像是在回应她的呻吟一样。  
“立香，立香……哈阿，告诉老师，你现在是什么感觉呢？”  
“我、我。嗯啊啊，好、好激烈的感觉！我想高潮，老、梅……梅林，让我高潮吧！”  
“立香，你叫了我的名字是吗？哈、怎么可以直呼老师姓名呢？坏孩子要惩罚才行。”  
梅林侧躺在立香身边，将她背对着自己抱在怀里。他把立香的一条腿抬得很高，好让他能直接摸到自己进入小穴的地方。在那里的淫水都已经开始变成泡沫了。他用手指抠弄着阴蒂。两人的肌肤紧紧地贴在了一起，汗水不分彼此地融为了一体。  
“立香，下次要是不听话的话，我就叫猫来舔你的小穴。”  
“不、请不要这样！啊啊，要高潮了，啊啊啊，顶到最里面了，要被老师干到高潮了啊——！”  
她的身体突然绷直了，在梅林的怀里颤抖了几下后才放松下来。她看起来很累，梅林让她躺在地上休息。他慢条斯理地摘下了盛着精液的避孕套，然后倒了一点在立香的嘴里。  
“精液好吃吗，下次要不要学口交呢？”  
立香半睁着眼点了点头，然后睡着了。猫咪看到她休息了，便蜷缩在她的身边，一起睡着了。  
梅林不得不承认确实是太热了。在偷窥了一场疯狂的交欢后，窗外的蝉再一次叫了起来。梅林打开了空调，把电风扇打开对着立香吹。他喝着还算凉的麦茶看着立香的睡颜，小梅林非常争气地又硬了起来。只做一次不是他的作风，不过今天是不行了。他只能拿起立香的内裤，一边喝茶降火，一边自慰起来。

立香醒来的时候，已经是傍晚了。她发现自己身上换了一套干净的衣服，脏衣服已经不见了。而梅林也穿好了衣服，正轻轻地抚摸着她的橙发。  
“立香，睡得舒服吗？”  
她点了点头，只是觉得嘴巴里味道有点怪怪的，小穴的感觉也和平时有些不一样。  
“老师只是为了干我才来给我补习的吗？”  
“当然不是了，如果你能考上大学我会很高兴的。而且我希望能让你多赚点稿费。”  
“当色情作家吗？可是我家太小了，下次就去老师家吧。你会教我更赚钱的内容吗？”  
“好呀，我会教你各种各样别人都不知道的内容。不过现在，你得做作业了，而我要给你做晚饭。”  
梅林揉了揉立香的头发，给她了一个吻，起身做饭去了。


End file.
